Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 November 2016
08:39 o 08:40 Death 08:40 hi 08:41 Hii 08:41 wat now 08:41 (Ninja) ?? 08:41 o 08:42 Chat is dieing on this wiki!! 08:43 O/ 08:44 ya 08:45 And yesterday chat was empty 08:45 sort of 08:45 o 08:45 you know pvzcc wiki? 08:46 Yes 08:46 print('hi') 08:46 wanna make our own game there? and hi 08:46 I thought you just create plants and zombies (devil) 08:47 nah u can make a fan made game 08:47 Ok 08:47 so wanna go to the pvzcc chat? 08:47 Is it alive 08:47 idk 08:47 Ok 08:47 les go k? 08:47 08:47 Ok 08:48 k meet u at the pvzcc chat 08:48 Ok 08:55 o/ 08:56 Nothing 08:56 .. 08:56 No, not nothing. 08:56 I'm on double chat !!! 08:57 (Nothing) 08:58 Hello 08:59 Pvzcc chats alive 08:59 Nice day today, isn't it? 08:59 No 09:00 It was alright for me. :P 09:01 The weathers bad 09:01 Bad 09:01 d 09:01 sort of 09:04 I see. 09:05 well 09:05 I've not had a great day 09:05 Yeah. 09:06 (CrazyDave) 09:07 Hi. 09:07 Hii 09:07 (Hi) 09:08 O₩\o 09:08 So much new users! :O 09:08 o/ 09:08 And like, I mean a lot of new users. 09:09 Because plant vs zombies 2 has finished 09:10 True 09:10 Not on a very high not 09:10 *note 09:10 And popcaps drunk 09:11 lol. 09:11 What do they care 09:11 $$ 09:12 Test 09:12 Money 09:13 Hii 09:13 Oh, our dear guinea pig :) 09:13 ;) 09:13 Hi 09:13 EA only cares about money. 09:13 How is it going, Cavia? 09:13 Money is life 09:13 (Laughing) 09:14 For them 09:14 sort of 09:25 I'm humiliated and embarassed. 09:25 I sad pvzcc chat 09:25 said 09:25 I'm sure everyone knows where I am at, I have no explanation. 09:26 Hii 09:27 What happended Yappat? 09:28 Why are you humiliated and embarrased? 09:28 Because popcap is drunk 09:28 Well, there goes a user 09:28 (Angry) 09:28 Poor him, left the chat 09:28 :) 09:28 ;l 09:28 ;) 09:28 Oh, not that. 09:29 I was kind of upset that some users went and exploded at a Fandom Staff like that. 09:29 When? 09:29 Their reactions to discussions was like a meteor was going to hit earth. 09:29 Link? 09:30 (GigaGargantuar) 09:30 Oh, you mean the discussions 09:30 Thread:781312 09:30 I know 09:30 Too late :3 . 09:30 People are like..... weird 09:30 They will hate anything new 09:30 They will forget that staff are human beings too 09:31 Eh, but that's like all kids-level maturity. 09:31 Quick to judge and they don't read, and there are even some users who went secretly underaged. 09:31 I know 09:32 Idk why they acted like that. 09:32 I was once like that too 09:32 But I changed 09:32 Now I know how to be mature 09:32 I was once like that too, and I used to ruin RPs for no reason at all. 09:32 I think? :P 09:32 I don't like a lot of RPs anymore and I took 2 days off the wiki and lost all spark to go here. 09:33 Lol 09:33 Interesting 09:33 Come on,Discussion is not that bad! 09:33 Discussion is OK, but I think I'm willing to pass. 09:33 @Yappat RPing is dangerous if you are inactive.I am not a RPers 09:33 It's eh. 09:34 Except for Institute threads.\ 09:36 ... 09:36 Is (GigaGargantuar) drunk 09:36 No, he's high. 09:36 O 09:36 k 09:38 Pvzcc is finally alive 09:41 And this chat is dead 09:44 ^^^ 09:45 ? 09:46 Yappat was (ninja) 09:46 K...? 09:46 Hi. 09:47 Hii 09:49 O/ 09:51 Death 09:53 hi 09:53 Hii 09:53 ^ 09:53 Hii 09:56 Leprechaun 09:56 (LeprechaunImp) 09:57 Almost forgot about pvz2 09:57 (Devil) 09:59 WHO knows how to win Kungfu world day 24 10:00 in PVZ2C 10:01 Anyone 10:04 And who knows how to win pirate seas day 24 10:04 in PVZ2C 10:07 I'm dead then 10:10 Chats dead then 10:11 Their isn't even any stragglers 10:12 On this wiki 10:12 for Kung-Fu World Day 24 10:13 ANYONE ALIVE 10:13 HELLO 10:14 ^^^ result 10:30 Wow 10:45 Hii 10:46 Hi. 10:47 HI 10:47 I 10:47 The kung fu world day 24 needs a strategie 10:48 Page 10:48 it's a STUB 10:49 And I died in Kung-Fu World Day 24 11:04 uh he's not a card to be built around 11:04 But any good synergies with that card? 11:04 Just replace a random heavy card with him 11:05 you could try to use him to stay alive while fishing for a healing card 11:06 And he can give you a turn or something if the plant player doesn't have a removal or a bonus atk in hand 11:09 Who cares 11:10 well everyone except you does 11:24 who are the most powerful heroes ATM 11:26 There's no undo button on pvzcc !!!! 11:26 (Angry) 11:26 Redo 11:32 Death 11:40 Welp, gonna play Minecraft 1.11 11:41 Still I need a strategy for Kung-Fu World Day 24 11:41 !!! 11:41 O/ 11:46 Death 11:46 death 11:46 O/ 12:12 zambieAlex 12:12 zambieAlex 12:12 zambieAlex 12:12 zambieAlex 12:12 zambieAlex 12:12 zambieAlex 12:12 zambieAlex 12:12 zambieAlex 12:12 zambieAlex 12:12 zambieAlex 12:12 zambieAlex 12:12 zambieAlex 12:12 zambieAlex 12:12 zambieAlex 12:13 cum hard 12:13 zambieAlex 12:13 zambieAlex 12:13 zambieAlex 12:13 zambieAlex 12:13 zambieAlex 12:13 zambieAlex 12:13 zambieAlex 12:13 zambieAlex 12:13 zambieAlex 12:13 zambieAlex 12:13 zambieAlex 12:14 zambieAlex 12:14 zambieAlex 12:14 zambieAlex 12:15 porn 12:15 pussey 12:15 totally spies 12:15 porn 12:16 zambieAlex 12:16 zambieAlex 12:16 zambieAlex 12:16 zambieAlex 12:16 zambieAlex 12:16 zambieAlex 12:16 zambieAlex 12:16 zambieAlex 12:16 zambieAlex 12:16 zambieAlex 12:16 zambieAlex 12:16 zambieAlex 12:16 zambieAlex 12:16 cum hard 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:18 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:19 eugoth 12:21 pussey totally spies 12:21 cum hard 12:22 (Snappy) 12:22 (Snappy) 12:22 (Snappy) 12:23 (Snappy) 12:23 oh my 12:24 cum hard 12:26 Daheck 12:26 hi wintah 12:26 I was late to ban the first puppet 12:28 Oh ok 12:28 What a spam 12:28 we should get a mod bot 12:28 Also, Minecraft 1.11 for PC 12:28 should I make a vote? 12:28 12:28 yep 12:28 cum 12:28 Ban him 12:28 hard 12:28 yum 12:28 cum 12:28 pussey 12:28 fuck ;-; 12:29 I have to go soon 12:29 Fudge u spemmer! 12:29 Jackninja5 halp 12:30 VSTF beat me to it. 12:30 BTW, thanks. 12:30 Anyway, I played the 1.11 update. I need more tests. BRB 12:30 I got a PM. 12:30 Ban 12:30 wew 12:31 Inform the real Zambie 'bout this 12:31 gt 12:31 Nuuuuuuu 12:35 Hi 12:35 Bye. 12:38 Fucking stop. 12:40 -____- 12:40 Sexxx 12:42 Ninja5Bot, log. :P 12:43 Ah yes. 12:49 Is it over Jack? 12:49 I hope so. 12:49 Dead chat 12:53 Howdy! 12:53 Hoi 12:53 Hi. 12:53 * BF10 says a new sock should unfortunately come within 5 minutes 12:53 * Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls prepares to click Explode 12:54 Testing. 12:55 For those who missed it: Today's the 15th anniversary of the original Xbox's release in the US, which is why I changed my icon. 12:55 I don't do Xbox. 12:55 And they released Windows 10 for the Xbox. 12:56 Keyword: original. As in, before the 360 and before the One 12:56 http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Users_and_IPs_needing_checked?curid=2409&action=history Reported on the VSTF Wiki. 12:57 I know that 12:57 I'm beginning to regret my temporary demotion right now. 12:57 OK... 12:57 And I'm regret what I said about another sock to catch 4 minutes ago. 12:58 Care to escort him out. ;) 12:58 cum 12:58 Noob. 12:58 Yep. 12:58 Another one bites the dust 12:58 I can read the urls and see the damage LOL 12:59 *bends the rules by removing the links from the logs as Ninja5Bot logs the chat* 12:59 Now if he comes back dare him to edit on the wiki grounds. 01:00 If any more come on, I'm repromoting myself right away. 01:00 I can't get a break. ;-; 01:00 :O 01:00 :P 01:00 A wild nub appeared on the lawn. (troll) 01:00 :O 01:01 hey jack change my chat ta... wait u demoted 01:01 >:( 01:01 Ask BF10 . 01:01 Howdy! 01:01 haody 01:01 also on Staffs page 01:01 there's a red dude on the b-crat section 01:02 Cuz I'm still b-crat. : ] 01:02 Leave me out of this. 01:02 Now let's wait and let him edit the pages. 01:02 :O On my bot's chat two sockpuppets are still on the sidebar. 01:02 Dare me to kick 'em? ;D 01:02 :) 01:03 GTG 01:03 Bye. 01:03 It failed. 01:03 Hi Iama. 01:03 hive Jack 01:03 Try refreshing your bot 01:03 No. 01:03 Eventually, you have to 01:04 No. 01:04 Howdy! 01:04 hive 01:07 Nub gone. :P 01:07 Jack? 01:07 You can play heroes right now? 01:09 Oh good the socks stopped 01:09 Howdy! 01:09 IKR. 01:09 If they kept going on, I would have repromoted myself. 01:11 ded? 01:11 kinda? 01:11 Oh yay, the sock stopped 01:12 And yo to both 01:12 hive 01:12 Howdy, Marcia X Pinkgirl 01:07 Nub gone. :P 01:07 Jack? 01:07 You can play heroes right now? 01:09 Oh good the socks stopped 01:09 Howdy! 01:09 IKR. 01:09 If they kept going on, I would have repromoted myself. 01:11 ded? 01:11 kinda? 01:11 Oh yay, the sock stopped 01:12 And yo to both 01:12 hive 01:12 Howdy, Marcia X Pinkgirl 01:12 Hey. 01:13 (bowling bulb) (tangle kelp2) (bikini zombie) (octo zombie) Big Wave Beach is a pr0n waiting to happen. 01:14 What's with the Bulbs? 01:12 Hey. 01:13 (bowling bulb) (tangle kelp2) (bikini zombie) (octo zombie) Big Wave Beach is a pr0n waiting to happen. 01:14 What's with the Bulbs? 01:15 Because they look like...uh, well, you know, melons. 01:15 What should I add into a PVZ Wiki dating sim? 01:15 wat 01:16 @Marcia: I dunno. 01:16 @Marcia: Some (lenny) scenes 01:17 How would a virtual world have sex scenes? 01:17 And I did say that it wouldn't be adult rated. 01:17 And that means I have to hand-draw porn, so my parents will kill me. 01:17 I was sacracstic 01:17 BTW, yes, I did just tamper with the logs. 01:17 when I used those strikelines 01:18 I know. 01:18 But let me explain. 01:18 Headcanon: Dr. Zomboss is obsessed with shipping. He ships plants with plants, plants with zombies, zombies with zombies, and he even ships himself with Crazy Dave. His favorite ship is Rose X Deadbeard, which explains the Rose plush toy in Ol' Deadbeard's bed. 01:18 I was removing all pornographic links. 01:18 I see 01:18 For once this account had the bot right. :P 01:19 Damn it, Paint.NET won't download on my gramma's crappy laptop. 01:21 And it killed chat 01:22 Hi PK 01:22 hive PK 01:15 Because they look like...uh, well, you know, melons. 01:15 What should I add into a PVZ Wiki dating sim? 01:15 wat 01:16 @Marcia: I dunno. 01:16 @Marcia: Some (lenny) scenes 01:17 How would a virtual world have sex scenes? 01:17 And I did say that it wouldn't be adult rated. 01:17 And that means I have to hand-draw porn, so my parents will kill me. 01:17 I was sacracstic 01:17 BTW, yes, I did just tamper with the logs. 01:17 when I used those strikelines 01:18 I know. 01:18 But let me explain. 01:18 Headcanon: Dr. Zomboss is obsessed with shipping. He ships plants with plants, plants with zombies, zombies with zombies, and he even ships himself with Crazy Dave. His favorite ship is Rose X Deadbeard, which explains the Rose plush toy in Ol' Deadbeard's bed. 01:18 I was removing all pornographic links. 01:18 I see 01:18 For once this account had the bot right. :P 01:19 Damn it, Paint.NET won't download on my gramma's crappy laptop. 01:21 And it killed chat 01:22 Hi PK 01:22 hive PK 01:22 Oh... 01:22 Hi. 01:22 I'm on the phone... 01:22 When I open to chrome 01:23 Automatically opened PvZChat 01:23 Sorry 01:23 I have no time to chat 01:23 See you 01:23 Bye! O/ 01:23 Bye. 01:23 Plus, I have School Tomorrow 01:23 ok 01:22 Oh... 01:22 Hi. 01:22 I'm on the phone... 01:22 When I open to chrome 01:23 Automatically opened PvZChat 01:23 Sorry 01:23 I have no time to chat 01:23 See you 01:23 Bye! O/ 01:23 Bye. 01:23 Plus, I have School Tomorrow 01:23 ok 01:26 Nao wot m80s? (arr) 01:28 *shrugs* 01:26 Nao wot m80s? (arr) 01:28 *shrugs* 01:40 Ded 01:40 Ded 01:50 jack will not be burcreate in this wiki http://plants-vs-zombies-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 01:50 jack will not be burcreate in this wiki http://plants-vs-zombies-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 01:57 gtg 02:02 :O 01:57 gtg 02:02 :O 01:23 Bye! O/ 01:23 Bye. 01:23 Plus, I have School Tomorrow 01:23 ok 01:26 Nao wot m80s? (arr) 01:28 *shrugs* 01:40 Ded 01:50 jack will not be burcreate in this wiki http://plants-vs-zombies-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls 01:57 gtg 02:02 :O 2016 11 15